marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
M
Lists Earth citizens followed by aliens each subgroup arranged alphabetically -- This module is used by Module:Nationality and Module:CharacterInfobox local valid = { "Acheronianos" = true, (Terra-1610)" = true, de Aerie (Ilha do Céu)" = true, (Nordheimr)" = true, "Aethiopians" = true, "Afegãos" = true, "Africanos" = true, "Alberianos" = true, "Argelinos" = true, "Americanos" = true, de Nação Apache" = true, "Aquirianos" = true, "Aquilonians" = true, "Argentinians" = true, (Greeks)" = true, (Hyborians)" = true, citizens" = true, "Atlantes" = true, "Attalanos" = true, "Attilanos" = true, "Australianos" = true, "Austrians" = true, "Azanians" = true, "Babylonians" = true, "Bahamians" = true, citizens" = true, "Barachans" = true, "Belarusians" = true, "Belgas" = true, "Belizeans" = true, "Biphasians" = true, Men of Akah Ma'at" = true, Kingdoms denizens" = true, Kingdom citizens" = true, "Brasileiros" = true, citizens" = true, "Britânicos" = true, "Brythunians" = true, "Cambodians" = true, "Canadenses" = true, "Chernayans" = true, "Cheyenne" = true, "Chinese" = true, "Cimmerians" = true, Needing Correction" = true, "Colombians" = true, citizens" = true, "Corinthians" = true, Verdeans" = true, "Cretans" = true, "Cubans" = true, "Czechoslovakians" = true, "Danish" = true, "Darfarians" = true, "Delvadians" = true, of Ashomia" = true, of Lemuria" = true, of Lyonesse" = true, "Draburgians" = true, "Dryopians" = true, "Dutch" = true, "Ecuadorians" = true, "Egípcios" = true, (Inhumans) members" = true, "Ingleses" = true, of Titanos" = true, "Ethiopians" = true, "Euboeans" = true, "Europeus" = true, "Filipinos" = true, "Finnish" = true, "Franks" = true, "Francês" = true, "Gaels" = true, "Galileans" = true, "Gauls" = true, "Genoshans" = true, "Alemães" = true, "Ghudazans" = true, "Greeks" = true, "Gwynedd" = true, "Haitians" = true, "Halwanians" = true, "Harakhtians" = true, "Hauk'ka" = true, "Hawaiians" = true, of M citizens" = true, "Hungarians" = true, "Hyperboreans" = true, "Hyrkanians" = true, "Icelandic" = true, Pabo citizens" = true, "Indians" = true, "Iranians" = true, "Iranistani" = true, "Iraqis" = true, "Irish" = true, "Israelis" = true, "Italians" = true, "Jamaicans" = true, "Japanese" = true, "Jordanians" = true, "Judeans" = true, "Kallusians" = true, "Kenyans" = true, "Keshanis" = true, "Khauranis" = true, "Khitains" = true, "Koreans" = true, "K'un-Lunans" = true, "Kothians" = true, "Kushites" = true, "Latverianos" = true, citizens" = true, "Lemurians" = true, "Libyans" = true, "Lichtenbaders" = true, "Liechtensteiners" = true, "Ligureans" = true, "Lithuanians" = true, "Lycians" = true, citizens" = true, "Lor" = true, "Madripoorians" = true, "Malaysians" = true, "Martians" = true, (Humans)" = true, "Mbangawians" = true, citizens" = true, "Mexicans" = true, "Milesians" = true, citizens" = true, "Muvians" = true, (Nordheimr)" = true, "Monacoans" = true, "Mongolians" = true, "Moroccans" = true, "Mycenaeans" = true, "Narobians" = true, Aesir" = true, "Nemedians" = true, Attilans" = true, Zealanders" = true, "Nigandans" = true, "Nigerians" = true, "Nordheimr" = true, "Norte-Americanos" = true, Koreans" = true, "Norwegians" = true, Romans" = true, Eternals" = true, citizens" = true, "Ophireans" = true, "Ophits" = true, citizens" = true, "Pakistanis" = true, "Palestinians" = true, citizens" = true, "Persians" = true, "Peruvians" = true, "Picts" = true, Eternals" = true, "Polish" = true, "Portugueses" = true, Atlanteans" = true, Lemurians" = true, "Puntians" = true, Ricans" = true, Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments citizens" = true, of Florence citizens" = true, "Romanians" = true, "Romans" = true, "Rudyardans" = true, "Russos" = true, "Samoans" = true, Diabloans" = true, Monicans" = true, Marcans" = true, Arabians" = true, Lander" = true, "Scottish" = true, "Shemites" = true, "Cingapurianos" = true, "Slorenians" = true, "Sokovianos" = true, "Somalians" = true, "Sul-Africanos" = true, "Sul-Coreanos" = true, Isles denizens" = true, "Soviéticos" = true, "Espanhóis" = true, "Spartans" = true, Lankans" = true, "Subterraneans" = true, (Hyborian Age)" = true, "Swedish" = true, "Swiss" = true, "Symkarians" = true, "Syrians" = true, "Tanzanians" = true, citizens" = true, "Thai" = true, "Thebans" = true, "Thracians" = true, "Thurdans" = true, "Tibetans" = true, Verdeans" = true, Eternals" = true, "Torrannians" = true, "Trans-Sabalians" = true, "Transians" = true, "Transylvanians" = true, of the Moon members" = true, "Trojans" = true, "Tryks" = true, citizens" = true, "Turanians" = true, "Turkish" = true, "Ugandans" = true, "Ukrainians" = true, citizens" = true, "Utolanians" = true, "Valkarthans" = true, "Valusians" = true, Nation members" = true, "Venezuelans" = true, "Vietnamese" = true, "Vorozheikans" = true, "Wakandans" = true, "Wallachians" = true, "Welsh" = true, "Xibalbans" = true, "Yugoslavians" = true, citizens" = true, "Zambians" = true, "Zamballahs" = true, "Zamorans" = true, "Zangabali" = true, "Zanzibaris" = true, "Zembabwans" = true, "Zingarans" = true, "A-Chiltarians" = true, "Aakon" = true, "Achians" = true, de Alfheim" = true, Centaurians" = true, Primitives" = true, "Arcturans" = true, de Argos (Planeta)" = true, "Arthrosians" = true, "Akkharians" = true, "Anakians" = true, and Pelishtians" = true, "Asgardianos" = true, "Astrans" = true, "Ataraxian" = true, "Autocrons" = true, "Axi-Tun" = true, Empire citizens" = true, "Banari" = true, members" = true, "Breakworldians" = true, "Brethren" = true, "Brood" = true, "Celestials" = true, "Centaurians" = true, "Chameloids" = true, "Cherron" = true, "Chitauri" = true, citizens" = true, "Chr'yllites" = true, "Contraxians" = true, members" = true, "D'Bari" = true, "Dakkamites" = true, "Darbians" = true, Dimension citizens" = true, "Darkurians" = true, "Dartayans" = true, of Armechadon" = true, of Tebbel" = true, citizens" = true, of the Trolls citizens" = true, Dimension citizens" = true, "Drenx" = true, "Duckworldians" = true, "Elan" = true, de Eyung" = true, de Urano" = true, "Epsiloni" = true, "Galadorianos" = true, "Gehennans" = true, citizens" = true, Dimension citizens" = true, "Felisians" = true, "Flb'Dbi" = true, "Flock" = true, "Fomalhauti" = true, "Fonabi" = true, "Froma" = true, "Gigantians" = true, "Halfworlders" = true, citizens" = true, "Heliopolitans" = true, citizens" = true, "Hermopolitans" = true, "Herms" = true, citizens" = true, "Hodinn" = true, "Hodomurians" = true, "Horusians" = true, Badoon" = true, Centaurians" = true, Kymellians" = true, "Jotuns" = true, "K'aitians" = true, "Kakarantharaians" = true, "Klangians" = true, "Klklk" = true, "Korbinites" = true, "Kosmosians" = true, Imperials" = true, "Krogarran" = true, "Kronan" = true, "Krook" = true, "Krozzar" = true, "Kt'kn" = true, "Kymellians" = true, "Landlaks" = true, "Laxidazians" = true, "Lem" = true, "Levians" = true, citizens" = true, "Luareians" = true, "Lumina" = true, "Lupak" = true, "Luphomoids" = true, members" = true, "Majesdanians" = true, "Makluans" = true, (Aliens)" = true, "Moensiens" = true, citizens" = true, "N'Garai" = true, Canaanites" = true, "Nalrah" = true, citizens" = true, citizens" = true, citizens" = true, World citizens" = true, citizens" = true, citizens" = true, "Otherworlders" = true, Rex" = true, "Pangorians" = true, (Planet) citizens" = true, "Plasmagenians" = true, "Quons" = true, "Rajaks" = true, members" = true, "Rhunians" = true, Imperials" = true, "Roclites" = true, "Ru'Tai" = true, "Sakaarans" = true, "Sarks" = true, Imperials" = true, "Siris" = true, citizens" = true, Imperials" = true, "Slavers" = true, "Smokeworlders" = true, Empire citizens" = true, citizens" = true, "Solons" = true, citizens" = true, "Stonians" = true, "Strontians" = true, "Taa-anos" = true, "Taurians" = true, "Tecnarquia" = true, "Tektons" = true, "Traanians" = true, "Tribbitites" = true, "Troxx" = true, "Troyjans" = true, "U'sr'prians" = true, "Ul'lula'ns" = true, "Undying" = true, citizens" = true, "Vegan" = true, "Vodu" = true, "Vorms" = true, "Vrakanin" = true, "Vulcan" = true, "Vigias" = true, "Whynnm" = true, Empire citizens" = true, Inhumans" = true, "Xandarians" = true, "Xantareans" = true, Deviants" = true, "Xd" = true, "Xeronians" = true, "Zen-Whoberis" = true, "Zenn-Lavians" = true, } local substitutes = { "achaeano" = "Gregos", "acheron" = "Acheronianos", (terra-1610)" = "Acheronianos (Terra-1610)", "acheroniano" = "Acheronianos", (earth-1610)" = "Acheronians (Earth-1610)", "aerie" = "Aerie (Sky-Island) citizens", "aerie/sky-island" = "Aerie (Sky-Island) citizens", "aesgaard" = "Aesir (Nordheimr)", "aesir" = "Aesir (Nordheimr)", (aesgaard)" = "Aesir (Nordheimr)", "aethiopian" = "Aethiopians", "afegão" = "Afegãos", "afegã" = "Afegãos", "áfrica" = "Africanos", "africano" = "Africanos", "africana" = "Africanos", ma'at" = "Bird Men of Akah Ma'at", "akkharia" = "Akkharians", "akkharian" = "Akkharians", "alaska" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "alaskan" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "alberia" = "Alberians", "alberian" = "Alberians", "algeria" = "Algerians", "algerian" = "Algerians", "américa" = "Americanos", "americano" = "Americanos", "americana" = "Americanos", "anakia" = "Anakians", "anakian" = "Anakians", "animal" = "Correção da Cidadania Necessária", "animais" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "apache" = "Apache Nation members", nation" = "Apache Nation members", "apaches" = "Apache Nation members", "ape" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "apes" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "aqiria" = "Aqirians", "aqirian" = "Aqirians", "aquilonia" = "Aquilonians", "aquilonian" = "Aquilonians", "argentina" = "Argentinians", "argentinian" = "Argentinians", "argive" = "Greeks", "argos" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", (greece)" = "Argosseans (Greeks)", (hyboria)" = "Argosseans (Hyborians)", (hyborian)" = "Argosseans (Hyborians)", "argossean" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", (greek)" = "Argosseans (Hyborians)", (hyboria)" = "Argosseans (Hyborians)", (hyborian)" = "Argosseans (Hyborians)", "argosseans" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", (greeks)" = "Argosseans (Greeks)", (hyborians)" = "Argosseans (Hyborians)", "asgalun" = "Asgalunim and Pelishtians", "asgalunim" = "Asgalunim and Pelishtians", "pelishtia" = "Asgalunim and Pelishtians", "pelishtian" = "Asgalunim and Pelishtians", "ashandriar" = "Ashandriar citizens", "ashomia" = "Deviants of Ashomia", "atlantean" = "Atlanteans", "atlantian" = "Atlanteans", "atlantis" = "Atlanteans", "attalan" = "Attalans", "attalus" = "Attalans", "aussie" = "Australians", "australia" = "Australians", "australian" = "Australians", "austria" = "Austrians", "austrian" = "Austrians", "azania" = "Azanians", "azanian" = "Azanians", "babylon" = "Babylonians", "babylonian" = "Babylonians", "bahamas" = "Bahamians", "bahamian" = "Bahamians", "bal-sagoth" = "Bal-Sagoth citizens", citizen" = "Bal-Sagoth citizens", "baracha" = "Barachans", islands" = "Barachans", isles" = "Barachans", "barachan" = "Barachans", "barachas" = "Barachans", islands" = "Barachans", isles" = "Barachans", "belarus" = "Belarusians", "belarusan" = "Belarusians", "belarusian" = "Belarusians", "belarussian" = "Belarusians", "belga" = "Belgas", "bélgica" = "Belgas", "belize" = "Belizeans", "belizean" = "Belizeans", "biphasia" = "Biphasians", "biphasian" = "Biphasians", "bird" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "bird-people" = "Aerie (Sky-Island) citizens", "birds" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", kindoms" = "Black Kingdoms denizens", kingdom" = "Border Kingdom citizens", kingdom citizen" = "Border Kingdom citizens", kingdoms" = "Border Kingdom citizens", kingdoms citizen" = "Border Kingdom citizens", "brasil" = "Brasileiros", "brasileiro" = "Brasileiros", "brasileira" = "Brasileiros", "britânia" = "Britânicos", "brutheim" = "Brutheim citizens", citizen" = "Brutheim citizens", "brythunia" = "Brythunians", "brythunian" = "Brythunians", "byelorussian" = "Belarusians", britain" = "British", "cambodia" = "Cambodians", "cambodian" = "Cambodians", "canadá" = "Canadenses", "canadense" = "Canadenses", "cat" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "cats" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "chernaya" = "Chernayans", "china" = "Chinese", "cimmeria" = "Cimmerians", "cimmerian" = "Cimmerians", "colombia" = "Colombians", "colombian" = "Colombians", "connacht" = "Connacht citizens", "corinthia" = "Corinthians", "corinthian" = "Corinthians", verde" = "Costa Verdeans", verdean" = "Costa Verdeans", "cretan" = "Cretans", "crete" = "Cretans", "cuba" = "Cubans", "cuban" = "Cubans", "cyborg" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "czechoslovakia" = "Czechoslovakians", "czechoslovakian" = "Czechoslovakians", "dane" = "Danish", "darfar" = "Darfarians", "darfari" = "Darfarians", "darfarian" = "Darfarians", "deities" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "deity" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "denmark" = "Danish", "delvadia" = "Delvadians", "delvadian" = "Delvadians", lemuria" = "Deviants of Lemuria", "demon" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "demons" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "deviante" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", mutado" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", mutados" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "deviants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "dinosaur" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "dinosaurs" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "dog" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "dogs" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "draburg" = "Draburgians", "draburgian" = "Draburgians", "dryope" = "Dryopians", "dryopian" = "Dryopians", "dryopis" = "Dryopians", "holland" = "Dutch", colony on mercury" = "Mercurians (Humans)", "ecuador" = "Ecuadorians", "ecuadorian" = "Ecuadorians", "egito" = "Egípcios", "egípcio" = "Egípcios", of the universe" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", of the universe" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "enclave" = "Enclave (Inhumans) members", "inglaterra" = "Ingleses", "eterno" = "Correção da Cidadania Necessária", "eternos" = "Correção da Cidadania Necessária", "ethiopia" = "Ethiopians", "ethiopian" = "Ethiopians", "euboea" = "Euboeans", "euboean" = "Euboeans", "europa" = "Europeus", "europeu" = "Europeus", "filipino" = "Filipinos", "finland" = "Finnish", "finn" = "Finnish", republic" = "Republic of Florence citizens", "france" = "French", "frank" = "Franks", "frog" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "frogs" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "gael" = "Gaels", "galilean" = "Galileans", "galilee" = "Galileans", "gaul" = "Gauls", "genosha" = "Genoshans", "genoshan" = "Genoshans", "alemão" = "Alemães", "alemã" = "Alemães", "alemanha" = "Alemães", "ghudaza" = "Ghudazans", "ghudazan" = "Ghudazans", "gorilla" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "gorillas" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "greece" = "Greeks", "greek" = "Greeks", "gwynedd" = "Gwynedd citizens", "haiti" = "Haitians", "haitian" = "Haitians", "halwan" = "Halwanians", "halwanian" = "Halwanians", "harakht" = "Harakhtians", "harakhtian" = "Harakhtians", "hawaii" = "Hawaiians", "hawaiian" = "Hawaiians", "heliopolis" = "Heliopolitans", "heliopolitan" = "Heliopolitans", "helipolis" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "helipolitan" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "hermopolis" = "Hermopolitans", "hermopolitan" = "Hermopolitans", of m" = "House of M citizens", "hungarian" = "Hungarians", "hungary" = "Hungarians", "hyperborea" = "Hyperboreans", "hyperborean" = "Hyperboreans", "hyrkania" = "Hyrkanians", "hyrkanian" = "Hyrkanians", "iceland" = "Icelandic", "icelander" = "Icelandic", "icelandish" = "Icelandic", pabo" = "Ile Pabo citizens", pabo citizen" = "Ile Pabo citizens", "illium" = "Trojans", "india" = "Indians", "indian" = "Indians", "iran" = "Iranians", "iranian" = "Iranians", "iranis" = "Iranistani", "iranistan" = "Iranistani", "iranistani" = "Iranistani", "iraq" = "Iraqis", "iraqi" = "Iraqis", "ireland" = "Irish", "israel" = "Israelis", "israeli" = "Israelis", "italian" = "Italians", "italy" = "Italians", "jamaica" = "Jamaicans", "jamaican" = "Jamaicans", "japan" = "Japanese", "jordan" = "Jordanians", "jordanian" = "Jordanians", "judaea" = "Judeans", "judah" = "Judeans", "judea" = "Judeans", "judean" = "Judeans", "kakaranthara" = "Kakarantharaians", "kenya" = "Kenyans", "kenyan" = "Kenyans", "keshan" = "Keshanis", "keshani" = "Keshanis", "khauran" = "Khauranis", "khaurani" = "Khauranis", "khitai" = "Khitains", "khitain" = "Khitains", "khitan" = "Khitains", "korea" = "Koreans", "korean" = "Koreans", "koth" = "Kothians", "kothian" = "Kothians", "k'un-lun" = "K'un-Lunans", "k'un-lunan" = "K'un-Lunans", "kush" = "Kushites", "kushite" = "Kushites", "latvéria" = "Latverianos", "latveriano" = "Latverianos", "latveriana" = "Latverianos", "leinster" = "Leinster citizens", "lemuria" = "Lemurians", (hyborian age)" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Lemurians", "lemurian" = "Lemurians", (hyborian age)" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Lemurians", "libya" = "Libyans", "libyan" = "Libyans", "lichtenbad" = "Lichtenbaders", "lichtenbader" = "Lichtenbaders", "liechtenstein" = "Liechtensteiners", "liechtensteiner" = "Liechtensteiners", "ligurean" = "Ligureans", "lithuania" = "Lithuanians", "lithuanian" = "Lithuanians", "lyonesse" = "Deviants of Lyonesse", "lycia" = "Lycians", "lycian" = "Lycians", "lyrnessus" = "Lyrnessus citizens", "orollan" = "Lor", earth" = "Other-Earth citizens", earth citizen" = "Other-Earth citizens", "other-earth" = "Other-Earth citizens", citizens" = "Other-Earth citizens", "madripoor" = "Madripoorians", "madripoorian" = "Madripoorians", "malay" = "Malaysians", "malayan" = "Malaysians", "malaysia" = "Malaysians", "malaysian" = "Malaysians", "mars" = "Martians", "martian" = "Martians", "mbangawi" = "Mbangawians", "mbangawian" = "Mbangawians", "meroe" = "Meroë citizens", "meroê" = "Meroë citizens", "meroë" = "Meroë citizens", "mexican" = "Mexicans", "mexicans" = "Mexicans", "mexico" = "Mexicans", vanir" = "Vanir (Nordheimr)", "milesian" = "Milesians", "monaco" = "Monacoans", "monacoan" = "Monacoans", "mongolia" = "Mongolians", "mongolian" = "Mongolians", "morocco" = "Moroccans", "moroccan" = "Moroccans", "mu" = "Muvians", "munster" = "Munster citizens", "mu" = "Muvians", "mycenae" = "Mycenaeans", "mycenaea" = "Mycenaeans", "mycenaean" = "Mycenaeans", "narobia" = "Narobians", "narobian" = "Narobians", american" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", americans" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "nemedia" = "Nemedians", "nemedian" = "Nemedians", "netherlander" = "Dutch", "netherlands" = "Dutch", attilan" = "New Attilans", zealand" = "New Zealanders", zealander" = "New Zealanders", "niganda" = "Nigandans", "nigandan" = "Nigandans", "nigeria" = "Nigerians", "nigerian" = "Nigerians", "nordheim" = "Nordheimr", vanir" = "Vanir (Nordheimr)", vanirman" = "Vanir (Nordheimr)", "nordheimr" = "Nordheimr", vanir" = "Vanir (Nordheimr)", vanirman" = "Vanir (Nordheimr)", do norte" = "Norte-Americanos", "norte-americano" = "Norte-Americanos", korea" = "North Koreans", korean" = "North Koreans", "norway" = "Norwegians", "norwegian" = "Norwegians", roma" = "Nova Romans", roman" = "Nova Romans", "ophir" = "Ophireans", "ophirean" = "Ophireans", "ophit" = "Ophits", "orangutan" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "orangutans" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "pakistan" = "Pakistanis", "pakistani" = "Pakistanis", "palestine" = "Palestinians", "palestinian" = "Palestinians", "patanga" = "Patanga citizens", citizen" = "Patanga citizens", "persia" = "Persians", "persian" = "Persians", "peru" = "Peruvians", "peruvian" = "Peruvians", "philippines" = "Filipinos", "pict" = "Picts", "pictish" = "Picts", "pictland" = "Picts", "pinoy" = "Filipinos", "poland" = "Polish", "pole" = "Polish", "polaria" = "Polar Eternals", "portugal" = "Portugueses", atlantean" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Atlanteans", atlantis" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Atlanteans", atlantean" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Atlanteans", atlantis" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Atlanteans", lemuria" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Lemurians", lemurian" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Lemurians", lemuria" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Lemurians", lemurian" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Lemurians", rica" = "Puerto Ricans", rican" = "Puerto Ricans", "punt" = "Puntians", "puntian" = "Puntians", blissful kingdom of lofty heavenly lights and ornaments" = "Pure Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments citizens", blissful kingdom of lofty heavenly lights and ornaments citizen" = "Pure Blissful Kingdom of Lofty Heavenly Lights and Ornaments citizens", of florence" = "Republic of Florence citizens", of santo marco" = "Santo Marcans", "rome" = "Romans", empire" = "Romans", "roman" = "Romans", empire" = "Romans", "romania" = "Romanians", "romanian" = "Romanians", "rudyarda" = "Rudyardans", "rudyardan" = "Rudyardans", "rússia" = "Russos", "russo" = "Russos", "russa" = "Russos", "samoa" = "Samoans", "samoan" = "Samoans", diablo" = "San Diabloans", diabloan" = "San Diabloans", monique" = "San Monicans", monican" = "San Monicans", marcan" = "Santo Marcans", marco" = "Santo Marcans", marco citizen" = "Santo Marcans", arabia" = "Saudi Arabians", arabian" = "Saudi Arabians", land" = "Savage Lander", selvagem nativa" = "Terráqueos Selvagens", "escocesa" = "Escoceses", "escócia" = "Escoceses", "escocês" = "Escoceses", "shem" = "Shemites", "shemite" = "Shemites", isles" = "Southern Isles denizens", "singapore" = "Singaporeans", "singaporean" = "Singaporeans", "slorenia" = "Slorenians", "slorenian" = "Slorenians", "esparta" = "Espartanos", "espartano" = "Espartanos", "espartana" = "Espartanos", "sokovia" = "Sokovians", "sokovian" = "Sokovians", "somali" = "Somalians", "somalia" = "Somalians", "somalian" = "Somalians", do sul" = "Sul-Africanos", "sul-africano" = "Sul-Africanos", korea" = "South Koreans", korean" = "South Koreans", isles" = "Southern Isles denizens", "soviet" = "Soviets", union" = "Soviets", lanka" = "Sri Lankans", lankan" = "Sri Lankans", "espanhol" = "Espanhóis", "espanha" = "Espanhóis", "espanhola" = "Espanhóis", "subterranea" = "Subterraneans", "stygia" = "Stygians (Hyborian Age)", "stygian" = "Stygians (Hyborian Age)", "swede" = "Swedish", "sweden" = "Swedish", "switzerland" = "Swiss", "symkaria" = "Symkarians", "symkarian" = "Symkarians", "syria" = "Syrians", "syrian" = "Syrians", "tarakus" = "Tarakus citizens", citizens" = "Tarakus citizens", "thailand" = "Thai", "theban" = "Thebans", "thebes" = "Thebans", "thrace" = "Thracians", "thracian" = "Thracians", "thurdan" = "Thurdans", "thurdis" = "Thurdans", "tibet" = "Tibetans", "tibetan" = "Tibetans", verde" = "Tierra Verdeans", verdean" = "Tierra Verdeans", "titan" = "Titanian Eternals", "titanos" = "Eternals of Titanos", "torranna" = "Torrannians", "torrannian" = "Torrannians", "trans-sabal" = "Trans-Sabalians", "trans-sabalian" = "Trans-Sabalians", "transia" = "Transians", "transian" = "Transians", "transylvania" = "Transylvanians", "transylvanian" = "Transylvanians", of the moon" = "Tribe of the Moon members", "trojan" = "Trojans", "troy" = "Trojans", "tsargol" = "Tsargol citizens", citizen" = "Tsargol citizens", "turan" = "Turanians", "turanian" = "Turanians", "turk" = "Turkish", "turkey" = "Turkish", "u.s.a." = "Americans", "u.s." = "Americans", "uganda" = "Ugandans", "ugandan" = "Ugandans", kingdom" = "British", "utolan" = "Utolanians", "utolanian" = "Utolanians", "uk" = "British", "ukraine" = "Ukrainians", "ukrainian" = "Ukrainians", "ukranian" = "Ukrainians", "ulster" = "Ulster citizens", unidos" = "Americanos", unidos da américa" = "Americanos", "eu" = "Americanos", "eua" = "Americanos", "urss" = "Soviéticos", "tanzania" = "Tanzanians", "tanzanian" = "Tanzanians", "valkarth" = "Valkarthans", "valkarthan" = "Valkarthans", "valusia" = "Valusians", "valusian" = "Valusians", nation" = "Vampire Nation members", "vanirman" = "Vanir (Nordheimr)", (nordheim)" = "Vanir (Nordheimr)", (Nordheimr)" = "Vanir (Nordheimr)", "venezuela" = "Venezuelans", "venezuelan" = "Venezuelans", "vietnam" = "Vietnamese", "vorozheika" = "Vorozheikans", "vorozheikan" = "Vorozheikans", "wakanda" = "Wakandanos", "wakandano" = "Wakandanos", "wales" = "Welsh", "walian" = "Welsh", "wallachia" = "Wallachians", "wallachian" = "Wallachians", "xibalba" = "Xibalbans", "xibalban" = "Xibalbans", "jugoslavia" = "Yugoslavians", "jugoslavian" = "Yugoslavians", "yugoslavia" = "Yugoslavians", "yugoslavian" = "Yugoslavians", "zaar" = "Zaar citizens", citizen" = "Zaar citizens", "zamballah" = "Zamballahs", "zambia" = "Zambians", "zambian" = "Zambians", "zamora" = "Zamorans", "zamoran" = "Zamorans", "zangabal" = "Zangabali", "zanzibar" = "Zanzibaris", "zanzibari" = "Zanzibaris", "zembabwei" = "Zembabwans", "zembabwen" = "Zembabwans", "zembabwan" = "Zembabwans", "zingara" = "Zingarans", "zingaran" = "Zingarans", "a-chiltarian" = "A-Chiltarians", "achian" = "Achians", "ahau" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "alfheim" = "Alfheim citizens", "alien" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "aliens" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", centauri" = "Alpha Centaurian", primitive" = "Alpha Primitives", "angel" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "aqiria" = "Aqirians", "arcturan" = "Arcturans", (planet)" = "Argos (Planet) citizens", "armechadian" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "armechadon" = "Deviants of Armechadon", "arthros" = "Arthrosians", "arthrosian" = "Arthrosians", "asgard" = "Asgardianos", "asgardiano" = "Asgardianos", "asgardiana" = "Asgardianos", wolf" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", wolves" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "astra" = "Astrans", "astran" = "Astrans", "ataraxia" = "Ataraxian", "attilan" = "Attilans", "autocron" = "Autocrons", "badoon" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", empire" = "Badoon Empire citizens", "beginagain" = "Beginagains members", "beginagains" = "Beginagains members", "birds" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "breakworld" = "Breakworldians", "breakworldian" = "Breakworldians", "brood" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "celestial" = "Celestials", "centaurian" = "Centaurians", grove" = "Coconut Grove", "chameloid" = "Chameloids", "chize" = "Chize citizens", "chr'yllite" = "Chr'yllites", "chosen" = "Chosen members", "contraxian" = "Contraxians", "dakkam" = "Dakkamites", "dakkamite" = "Dakkamites", "darbia" = "Darbians", "darbian" = "Darbians", dimension" = "Dark Dimension citizens", elf" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", elves" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "darkurian" = "Darkurians", "dartayus" = "Dartayans", "dartayan" = "Dartayans", "dilmun" = "Dilmun citizens", of the trolls" = "Domain of the Trolls citizens", of the trolls" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", dimension" = "Dream Dimension citizens", "duckworld" = "Duckworldians", "duckworldian" = "Duckworldians", "dwarf" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "dwarves" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "elephant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "elephants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "ennead" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "eyung" = "Eternals of Eyung", "faltine" = "Faltine Dimension citizens", dimension" = "Faltine Dimension citizens", "felisian" = "Felisians", giant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "galador" = "Galadorians", "galadorian" = "Galadorians", "gehenna" = "Gehennans", "giant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "gigantian" = "Gigantians", "halfworld" = "Halfworlders", "halfworlder" = "Halfworlders", "halfworlders" = "Halfworlders", "hel" = "Hel citizens", "hell" = "Hell citizens", "heaven" = "Heaven citizens", "heven" = "Heven citizens", "hindi" = "Hindi citizens", "hodomurian" = "Hodomurians", "horusian" = "Horusians", vanaheim" = "Vanir (Nordheimr)", elf" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", elves" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "inhuman" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "inhumans" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", badoon" = "Inhuman Badoon", centaurian" = "Inhuman Centaurians", dire wraith" = "Inhuman Dire Wraiths", kymellian" = "Inhuman Kymellians", "jotun" = "Jotuns", "jotunheim" = "Jotuns", "k'aitian" = "K'aitians", "kakaranthara" = "Kakarantharaians", "kakarantharaian" = "Kakarantharaians", "klangian" = "Klangians", "korbin" = "Korbinites", "korbinites" = "Korbinites", "kosmos" = "Kosmosians", "kree" = "Kree Imperials", empire" = "Kree Imperials", "krogarran" = "Krogarrans", "krona" = "Kronan", "kymellia" = "Kymellians", "kymellian" = "Kymellians", "landlak" = "Landlaks", "laxidazia" = "Laxidazians", "laxidazian" = "Laxidazians", "levian" = "Levians", "liveword" = "Liveword citizens", "luareian" = "Luareians", "luphom" = "Luphomoids", "luphomoid" = "Luphomoids", "magzi" = "Magzi members", "majesdanian" = "Majesdanians", "maklu" = "Makluans", "makluan" = "Makluans", "mercurian" = "Mercurians (Alien)", "mercurians" = "Mercurians (Alien)", "mercury" = "Mercurians (Alien)", "moensien" = "Moensiens", "monkey" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "monkeys" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "muspelheim" = "Muspelheim citizens", "nastrond" = "Nastrond citizens", caanan" = "New Canaanites", canaanite" = "New Canaanites", "nidavellir" = "Nidavellir citizens", "niffelheim" = "Niffleheim citizens", "niffleheim" = "Niffleheim citizens", "niflheim" = "Niffleheim citizens", world" = "Nightmare World citizens", "nornheim" = "Nornheim citizens", "olympia" = "Olympian Eternals", "olympian" = "Olympus citizens", "olympus" = "Olympus citizens", "otherplace" = "Otherplace citizens", "otherplace/limbo" = "Otherplace citizens", "otherworld" = "Otherworlders", "otherworlder" = "Otherworlders", "pangorian" = "Pangorians", "plasmagenian" = "Plasmagenians", "quon" = "Quons", "reject" = "Rejects members", "rejects" = "Rejects members", "rhunian" = "Rhunians", "rigel" = "Rigellian Imperials", empire" = "Rigellian Imperials", "rigellian" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "rigellians" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "robot" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "robots" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "roclite" = "Roclites", troll" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", trolls" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "sakaar" = "Sakaarans", "sakaaran" = "Sakaarans", "sark" = "Sarks", "sentinel" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "sentinels" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "shi'ar" = "Shi'ar Imperials", empire" = "Shi'ar Imperials", "skarnheim" = "Skarnheim citizens", "skrull" = "Skrull Imperials", "skrulls" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", empire" = "Skrull Imperials", "slaver" = "Slavers", "smokeworld" = "Smokeworlders", "smokeworlder" = "Smokeworlders", "solon" = "Solons", "spartax" = "Spartoi Empire citizens", "spartoi" = "Spartoi Empire citizens", "sominus" = "Sominus citizens", "stonian" = "Stonians", giant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "strontia" = "Strontians", "strontian" = "Strontians", "svartalfheim" = "Svartalfheim citizens", "taa" = "Taa-ans", "taa-an" = "Taa-ans", "tebbel" = "Deviants of Tebbel", "technarch" = "Technarchy", "technarchs" = "Technarchy", "tekton" = "Tektons", "traan" = "Traanians", "traanian" = "Traanians", "tribbitite" = "Tribbitites", "troll" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "trolls" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", (otherworld)" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "troyjan" = "Troyjans", "u'sr'prian" = "U'sr'prians", "ul'lula'n" = "Ul'lula'ns", "vanaheim" = "Vanaheim citizens", "vanir" = "Vanaheim citizens", "vegan" = "Vegan", "vorms" = "Vorms", "watcher" = "Watchers", empire" = "Wilamean Empire citizens", inhuman" = "Wraith Inhumans", "xandar" = "Xandarians", "xandarian" = "Xandarians", "xantar" = "Xantareans", "xantarean" = "Xantareans", "xartan" = "Xartan Deviants", "xartans" = "Xartan Deviants", "zehoberi" = "Zen-Whoberis", "xeronian" = "Xeronians", "zen-whoberi" = "Zen-Whoberis", "zen-whoberian" = "Zen-Whoberis", "zen-whoberians" = "Zen-Whoberis", "zenn-la" = "Zenn-Lavians", "zenn-lavian" = "Zenn-Lavians", } local countries = { "Abysmians" = "Abysmia", "Acheronians" = "Acheron", (Earth-1610)" = "Acheron (Earth-1610)", (Nordheimr)" = "Aesgaard (Asgard)", "Afegãos" = "Afeganistão", "Akkharians" = "Akkharia", "Algerians" = "Algeria", "Americanos" = "Estados Unidos da América", "Anakians" = "Anakia", "Aqirians" = "Aqiria", "Argentinians" = "Argentina", (Greeks)" = "Argos (Greece)", (Hyborians)" = "Argos (Hyboria)", "Asgardianos" = "Asgard", citizens" = "Ashandriar", "Ashomia" = "Deviants of Ashomia", "Astrans" = "Astra", "Atlanteans" = "Atlantis", "Attilans" = "Attilan", "Arabians" = "Arabia", and Pelishtians" = "Asgalun and Pelishtia", "Australianos" = "Austrália", "Austríacos" = "Áustria", "Azanians" = "Azania", "Azerbaijani" = "Azerbaijan", "Babylonians" = "Babylon", "Bahamians" = "Bahamas", citizens" = "Bal-Sagoth", "Belgas" = "Bélgica", "Belizeans" = "Belize", "Biphasians" = "Biphasia", Kingdoms denizens" = "Black Kingdoms", "Brasileiros" = "Brasil", Kingdom citizens" = "Border Kingdom", "Breakworldians" = "Breakworld", "Britânicos" = "Reino Unido", citizens" = "Brutheim", "Cambodians" = "Cambodia", "Canaanites" = "Canaan", "Canadenses" = "Canadá", "Carpasians" = "Republic of Carpasia", "Cherron" = "Cherron", "Chinese" = "China", "Colombians" = "Colombia", citizens" = "Connacht", "Corinthians" = "Corinthia", Verdeans" = "Costa Verde", "Croatians" = "Croatia", "Czechoslovakians" = "Czechoslovakia", "Danish" = "Denmark", "Draburgians" = "Draburg", "Delvadians" = "Delvadia", "Dutch" = "the Netherlands", "Dominicans" = "The Dominican Republic", "Egípcios" = "Egito", "Ingleses" = "Inglaterra", "Ethiopians" = "Ethiopia", "Europeus" = "Europa", "Exonim" = "Exonims", "Filipinos" = "The Philippines", "Finnish" = "Finland", "French" = "France", "Galadorian" = "Galador", "Gauls" = "Gaul", "Alemães" = "Alemanha", "Gregos" = "Grécia", citizens" = "Gwynedd", "Haitians" = "Haiti", "Hawaiians" = "Hawaii", "Hungarians" = "Hungary", Vanaheim" = "Vanaheim (Hyboria)", "Indians" = "India", "Inuit" = "Native America", "Iranistani" = "Iranistan", "Iraqi" = "Iraq", "Irish" = "Ireland", "Israeli" = "Israel", "Italians" = "Italy", "Japanese" = "Japan", "Jordanians" = "Jordan", "K'aians" = "K'ai", "K'un-Lunans" = "K'un-Lun", "Kallusians" = "Kallu", "Khauranis" = "Khauran", "Klangians" = "Klang", "Korbinites" = "Korbin", "Latverianos" = "Latvéria", citizens" = "Leinster", "Lemurians" = "Lemuria", "Lichtenbaders" = "Lichtenbad", "Liechtensteiners" = "Liechtenstein", "Lithuanians" = "Lithuania", "Martians" = "Mars", "Mbangawians" = "Mbangawi", citizens" = "Meroë", "Mexicans" = "Mexico", "Monacoans" = "Monaco", "Moroccans" = "Morocco", citizens" = "Munster", "Muvians" = "Mu", "Nalrah" = "Nalrah", "Narobians" = "Narobia", "Nemedians" = "Nemedia", Attilans" = "New Attilan", Canaanites" = "New Canaan", Wakandians" = "New Wakanda", Zealanders" = "New Zealand", "Nigandans" = "Niganda", "Nigerians" = "Nigeria", Pact region" = "Nor-Am Pact region", "Nordheimr" = "Nordheim", Vanir" = "Vanaheim (Nordheim)", Irish" = "Northern Ireland", Ireland" = "Northern Ireland", "Ulster" = "Northern Ireland", "Norwegians" = "Norway", "Olympians" = "Olympus (Realm)", "Ophireans" = "Ophir", Rex" = "Pacion Rex", citizens" = "Patanga", "Peruvians" = "Peru", "Polish" = "Poland", "Portuguese" = "Portugal", Ricans" = "Puerto Rico", "Puntians" = "Punt", "Rajaks" = "Rajak", "Rigellians" = "Rigel", "Romanians" = "Romania", "Romans" = "Rome", "Rudyardians" = "Rudyarda", "Russos" = "Rússia", Diabloans" = "San Diablo", Monicans" = "San Monique", Arabians" = "Saudi Arabia", Land Natives" = "the Savage Land", "Escoceses" = "Escócia", "Singaporeans" = "Singapore", "Slorenians" = "Slorenia", "Smokeworlders" = "Smokeworld", "Sokovians" = "Sokovia", "Somalians" = "Somalia", Isles denizens" = "Southern Isles", "Soviéticos" = "A União Soviética", "Espanhóis" = "Espanha", "Strontians" = "Strontia", "Sudanese" = "Sudan", "Swedish" = "Sweden", "Swiss" = "Switzerland", "Symkarians" = "Symkaria", "Syrians" = "Syria", "Tanzanians" = "Tanzania", citizens" = "Tarakus", "Thai" = "Thailand", "Torrannians" = "Torranna", "Thurdans" = "Thurdis", Verdeans" = "Tierra Verde", "Transians" = "Transia", "Transylvanians" = "Transylvania", citizens" = "Tsargol", "Turkish" = "Turkey", "Ugandans" = "Uganda", "Ukrainians" = "Ukraine", citizens" = "Ulster", "Utopianos" = "Utopia", citizens" = "Vanaheim (Nine Worlds)", (Nordheimr)" = "Vanaheim (Nordheim)", "Vietnamese" = "Vietnam", "Vorozheikans" = "Vorozheika", "Vulcan" = "Vulcan", "Wallachians" = "Wallachia", "Welsh" = "Wales", "Xantareans" = "Xantar", "Yugoslavians" = "Yugoslavia", citizens" = "Zaar", "Zambians" = "Zambia", "Zangabali" = "Zangabal", "Zanzibari" = "Zanzibar", "Zembabwans" = "Zembabwei", "Zenn-Lavians" = "Zenn-La", "Zingarans" = "Zingara", "Zolandians" = "Zolandia", } local output = { "valid" = valid, "substitutes" = substitutes, "countries" = countries } return output